Kazuki Katori
is a student who alongside his friends receive an encounter from a figure of the past.Kingdom Game Manga: Chapter 1, Page 17 After that moment, Kazuki is stuck to play a game of building a Kingdom where they are able to change role from being a "King", "Noble" or "Commoner".Kingdom Game Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 68-71 Personality Appearance Storyline Arc 1 Kazuki who is in the middle of his school's excursion can be seen visiting one of Katashina's historical site where he is sitting and listening to his friend, Sayaka Makihara, reading about the history of the said place. Hearing Sayaka complaining about their school's choice of excursion place, Kazuki nonchalantly replies to her by saying that he doesn't know the reason behind it in which surprises her.Kingdom Game Manga: Chapter 1, Page 3 Sayaka then starts making a move towards Kazuki in which he immediately rejected while suggesting that they should look for the rest of the group's members. Later on, as Kazuki and Sayaka searches the historical site, they finally stumble upon two of the group's member, Obata and Kuwata. Seeing that Obata is bullying Kuwata, Kazuki quickly warns him to refrain from causing trouble. Unfortunately, his warning is being misinterpreted as Obata starts threatening him instead of complying to it. Although they manage to avoid a fight, Kazuki starts provoking Obata by giving snide comment towards him in which sparks another friction between them. They manage to avoid yet another potential fight as one of the group member warns them and followed by Kazuki apologizing to Obata.Kingdom Game Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 4-8 Sayaka then starts doing a headcount when they realize that they had a member missing from the group, which annoys Kazuki as he questioning their lack of awareness to stay as a group. Suddenly, Kazuki and the rest are startled by a lightning-like sound followed by the appearance of the last member, Kawai. The girl then starts talking when Kazuki realizes that he cannot hear her voice. A moment later, a blackout occurs and a mysterious path made of light from candles appears. Seeing Obata who quickly marches along the path, Kazuki immediately follows him after hearing him talking to someone at the end of the path. Arriving in a certain chamber at the end, they encounter a mysterious woman whom is later being introduced as Saint Agnia by her butler. Kazuki and the rest then can be seen listening as Saint Agnia speaking to them about building a certain Kingdom, before she disappears within the bright shine of light.Kingdom Game Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 9-23 Moments later, Kazuki who fell unconscious, wakes up in Sayaka's lap where he quickly gets back on his feet and realizing that they had returned to the original room. Afterwards, his attention is averted by the sight of a tattoo on Ai Nagashima's left arm. They then discover that all of them have the same tattoo on their left arms. In the midst of confusion, one of them mention about a book on her hand in which contains a series of rules that they cannot comprehend. Seeing those rules, Kazuki quickly asks his friends whether they experienced the same thing that happened to him. As the rest of them confirms it, they starts wondering whether all the stuff that happened to them are a dream or reality.Kingdom Game Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 24-32 Later on at midnight, Kazuki receives a call from her childhood neighbor, Natsumi Shinozuka, whom invited him to wait for midnight at her house as something should be happening at that time according to the so-called rule book. Kazuki then goes across the hedge separating their homes where Natsumi already waited for him and straight to her room in which he almost never visited anymore. As they wait, they starts to talk about their childhood life and how the both of them had changed. Kazuki then mentions that he was confessed a couple of months ago, which Natsumi is aware to be Sayaka Makihara. While they are chatting, the clock finally ticks to midnight. After a moment of silence, Kazuki who thinks that nothing is happening, suddenly being surprised as his tattoo starts emitting an ominous aura and the word "Noble" appears on the tattoo.Kingdom Game Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 33-42 Trying to find clues about it, Kazuki and Natsumi search back to the rule book and find that there's a chain of commands in the game in which related to the words appearing on their tattoo. Natsumi then proposes that they tries whether the rule is true by asking Kazuki to give her an order as she has the word "Commoner" in her tattoo, which according to the rule is of lower status. Kazuki who thinks that he could give her any order is then being threatened by Natsumi to not giving her any indecent orders. In the midst of confusion, Kazuki then orders Natsumi to flip her skirt to which Natsumi reluctantly complies. Seeing her doing it out of her will, Kazuki quickly orders her to stop while confirming the validity of the rule.Kingdom Game Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 43-49 Next morning, while Kazuki is discussing the matter with Sayaka and Kuwata, Natsumi suddenly interrupts them and asks whether they had seen Ai Nagashima to which Kazuki instead asks about the whereabout of Kawai. Knowing that Kawai had "Commoner" in her tattoo, Kazuki starts to analyzing the number of people that could hold the same status. Kazuki who believes that Obata might be the second noble in the game is confirmed over his speculation when Kawai came running to them warning about Ai's safety. Kazuki and the rest of them manages to locate Obata whom as they discover them is giving Ai a series of indecent orders. Kazuki quickly lands a punch on him, stopping him in the process. Later Kazuki begins to reveal about the rule over the chain of commands in the game. Out of nowhere, Kuwata suddenly uses his right as "King" to punish Obata while ordering the rest of them to stand still.Kingdom Game Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 50-61 Luckily Kazuki manages to persuade Kuwata to stop and also in time to protect him from the angered Obata by punching the man on the face. Seeing that Obata is still filled with anger, Kazuki deliberately receives one of his punches to calm him down. He then averts their attention to the matter at hand, which is this game that they had to play and starts giving his insight about it. His speculation is then quickly being confirmed when Agnia's Butler is suddenly appearing to give further information about the game, before disappearing a moment later.Kingdom Game Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 62-72 As the day approaching midnight, Kazuki receives a sudden call from Sayaka whom informs him that she is the next "Queen" in the game.Kingdom Game Manga: Chapter 1, Page 73-74 Quotes References Navigation